School For the Filthy Rich
by mishlax
Summary: Like, oh my god! A new student!I stared at the perfect couple. They seemed so perfect, I couldn't help but be jealous. * The new student Tifa is perplexed at Cloud's and Aerith's flawless relationship...until she starts to find cracks in it.
1. Like, oh my god! A new student!

Guess what?! It's a story! No duh. Anyways, it's got language which will come later on, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Anyways, Tifa is as mentioned, a new student at a new, well, school. The story's slightly AU, but it's mostly in the FFVII world.

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

Chpt 1: Like, oh my god! A new student!

I strolled leisurely into the school, idly twirling my jet black hair between two fingers. I smoothed my name-tag, which read TIFA LOCKHART. It was only my (boring ol') second day starting school; so luckily, I had managed to remain perfectly invisible. The school was an ultra chic, rich-kid-dominated über über private school in Nibelheim, which I got in through an art scholarship. The filthy rich kids ignored me and some of the less intelligent, shall we say, threw me dirty looks. Gee, fun for the last year of school before college.

I sighed and looked down at her schedule. Science was next. Science being the loose term for a physics-chemistry-biology-with-ramblings-about-aliens class, with a distastefully ugly teacher name Mr. Hojo. Eww. How come schools with such a high tuition fee hire teachers with such low personal hygiene? I bet all the money went to Manolo Blahniks for those Botox'd teachers. Hmph. Before I stepped into the classroom, I checked my (beautiful) self out in a mirror (there were hundreds) on the wall. Like every other female in the school, I was dressed in a neatly starched navy blue pleated skirt, a cropped blazer, and a tortoise-shell buttoned blouse. Whoever designed this must have studied couture. Really hard, too. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. The truth is, I really, really want to ditch class, but since it was only the second day, even someone as stupid as Hojo will know something's wrong. So, too bad.

I walked into the classroom, feeling extremely insignificant in plain leather shoes while absolutely everyone else were tapping their Jimmy Choos or Gucci loafers. Nervously, I scanned the room, looking for someone to sit beside. Hojo was in a corner, reading an adult magazine, as he was yesterday. A very, well, well-developed blond, with the name tag that spelled Scarlet was tossing her hair around at a red-and-messy-haired guy who looked drunk. I quickly turned away before they saw me. They could mean danger. A sweet-looking girl with pink binders, pink nail-polish and pink hair ribbons smiled sweetly at no one in particular, which was strange. But I decided she looked nicer than everyone else in the room, so I moved towards her. Either that or she was faking it for the teacher.

I slipped in quietly beside her and saw that her name was Aerith. I was going to say hi, until she suddenly whirled around and exclaimed, "Like, oh my god! A new student!"

I felt my heart do an extra leap and almost fell back, until someone put a hand on my shoulder. The school was really freaking me out, but I turned around anyways. There was, an extremely checking-out-worthy guy, but (shame) with very eyebrow-raising-worthy hair that stuck out in every direction, standing behind me.

He laughed at my expression and exclaimed, "Aerith, cut the valley girl act and stop scaring the new students."

Aerith giggled and replied, "Oh, Cloud, I didn't realize-snicker, snicker-you were here; and I'm _not _scaring any new students."

Then Cloud said something again, but I didn't hear because I had disturbed them with a loud, "AHHEEEMMM!" They both looked like I had ripped off my shirt or something disturbing like that.

"Excuse me," my words were sweeter than honey, "but I'm not a new student."

The arguing couple stared at me like I was crazy or something.

"This is my _second _day at this (wretched, I wanted to add) school," I beamed at them. "My name is Tifa Lockhart."

Cloud stared at me for about a few _more_ minutes and smiled slowly. "Well, Tifa…….. Welcome to the school for the filthy rich."

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

"Dude, are you like serious?" I was totally shocked that these people actually dubbed the school, "for the Filthy Rich." It totally bruises my ego, you know. My extremely untrusting father works for Shinra, and this is totally embarrassing. I mean, everyone I know is 100 percent allergic to whomever has even walked near Shinra. Oh sure, it pays off to be President Shinra, but a mere employee? Never. never, never, am I going to mention it to these rich kids. That was a relief. Until-oh shit, that was, wasn't it. Oh my fu-

"Are you okay?" asked Aerith, worried at my sudden gray complexion. As everyone should (to prevent someone like Aerith, who will scream for 911 at a paper cut, to help you) I replied I was fine, and just tired. The truth was, I thought I saw Rufus Shinra, son of President Shinra, and probably the richest of the rich. Hopefully, I was hallucinating. I probably wasn't.

I noticed Cloud scrutinizing me carefully, so I gave a random excuse about not sleeping well, so they both had to let it drop. Cloud and Aerith were surprisingly easy to befriend and….the perfect couple. I was surprised at how much this bothered me. Cloud was well worth checking out, and Aerith was just a natural beauty. Mind you, if I had millions in the bank to blow, I would look like a model too. It didn't matter anyways. I was still worried about Rufus and the rest of the school. Hopefully, Rufus wouldn't recognize me. He's a real asshole.

Well, the next class was...couture?! What the hell of a school was this?!

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

And that's the first chapter. I'm also working on my essay from school, which is 1100 words instead of the limited 700. I guess I got reaaaaallly carried away. Well, got lots to do before the next chapter. Also, I'm starting school soon. So I'll sonly have time to update during weekends.


	2. The Terrifying Charade at Lunch

Here's chapter two!! I'm lazy, so don't expect too much. Anyways, school's starting tomorrow, and soon I'll have enough essays to last me 46 years. Good news: I finished cutting 400 words off my commonwealth essay!!!! I'll have more time for this!! I'll try to write more, too. Say, 1500 words a chapter?

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

Chpt.2: The Terrifying Charade at Lunch

Couture class was really history in disguise, I soon discovered. The teacher was named Ms.Lucrecia, and spoke as much as I did during the entrance examination. "Couture" class involved us copying down notes about Jackie O's trends throughout the ages, when Versace was first developed, and stuff like that. Then, she would sneak in facts like how Midgar was attacked and try to get away with it, which she failed miserably at. This was a really sad, sad school. I felt sorry for those spenders who could have put their money in better things, such as more yachts, than this school.

Too bad for them.

Luckily, I was put out of my misery as the lunch bell rang, _finally _after 1 and a half hours of class equivalent to the Chinese water torture. Actually, I like Ms. Lucrecia better than say, _Hojo_, of course, and Cid Highwind, who just blabs about his wife and airships. How boring. I spotted Aerith with a group of students huddling close together at one table. She waved and gestured an empty spot in the group hug (or something). As I neared, I didn't notice a black shape flying at me.

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

END!!

HAHA!! KIDDING

I needed a break from the story and to shock you

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

I woke up to the sound of laughter and giggling. I really hate this school, you know. Anyways, a very perky girl with a stylish bob was staring down at me. I realized that she had tackled me (does she like, play football, or something?) and was wearing all black. Before I could snap a "what the hell was that?" she cackled a "SO YOU'RE AERITH'S NEW FRIEND!!!!!"

I swear I'll need some ear canal medicine soon.

After introductions were made, Yuffie, the girl who had tackled me, seated herself beside me and apologized.

"Hehe. Sorry for attacking you. I'm studying to be a ninja (those still exist?!)!" she explained as if this was totally normal for her. Which I guess, was true. I decided I liked this girl, until she waved to a few of her friends.

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

Two dark-haired guys approached, one of them looking sharp, but the other looking hung-over. The sober one broke into a smile and suddenly enveloped me into a hug.

"Hey, hey, hey, look who's here!"

I stared dumbly. He only burst into laughter and said, "Aerith has already told me _everything_ about you! Oh, and I'm Zack by the way."

Really, it has only been one class. But these guys were acting like they've known me for years. What freaks. The slightly hazy looking guy just looked at me from head to toe and shrugged and mumbled, "Vincent."

Aerith leaned over and kissed Zack on the cheek, he colored a little, but no one but I noticed. I turned to check out Cloud's expression. Strangely, he didn't seem to care that Aerith had well, _kissed _some other, rather good-looking guy. Zack noticed me staring and suddenly a weird expression appeared on his face. I ignored the sensation of discomfort. I was lucky to be able to make friends so quickly, anyways. The situation couldn't get any better unless…I turned to Cloud again.

"Hey, it's the Turks!" someone shouted in the cafeteria.

I whirled around. Did someone just say "Turks"?! If they were the Turks I was familiar with….then Rufus….must be with them! Well, as smart as I am, my hunch was correct. There, in the middle of the cafeteria was Rufus, standing like he owned the school (which he probably did; can anyone say Library of Shinra?). There was a very cheap-looking blonde beside him, the very same one I saw this morning (Scarlet, wasn't it?) beside him, tossing her hair as usual. No! It was….Reno (!)… and a bald guy with Diesel shades were also there. There's showing off and then there's Rufus. He snapped his fingers and two _more_ Turks ran up to him: a blonde girl with cropped hair, and a tall, serious guy with long hair. I knew them. Elena and Tseng.

Vincent laughed a shaky laugh and choked out the words: Rufus…fu….cking….Shinra…ha…ha...ha, and Cloud just shook his head. I couldn't help but notice how his hair fluttered a little when he did that. Aerith was currently scolding Yuffie, who had cake smeared over her face, and Zack seemed very bored, so I dived behind him in hopes that Rufus hadn't already seen me. If he did, he would totally blackmail me and threaten to tell the whole school I had gotten in through scholarship and my father had worked in Shinra, had almost destroyed a Shinra storeroom and I had….well….a brief, let's call it a relationship, with one of the Turks (ahem Reno).

Then my life would be over, and I'll have no friends, and the Turks would scorn me for life, and I'll never again dream of Aerith buying me a pair of Sergio Rossi stilettos.

Well, at least there was one consolation. Rufus hadn't seen me yet. This meant I could run off without anyone noticing. But what should I do? Maybe I should fake stomach pain. Nah, the food at this place is always gourmet. That was one of the few good things about it. I wondered if I could get away with queasiness. I was always pale anyways, and my dark hair made me even paler. That seemed like a good idea, so I let out a small moan. However, I hadn't counted on the fact that the cafeteria had turned silent by the time Rufus and the Turks had lined up and walked as formally as a marching band to get their food. Everyone turned to stare at me (man, I've been stared at _sooooo_ many times already!). Even Rufus. Even Reno. By the time I had realized what was going on, they were already steadily advancing toward me

The only solution was…. escape.

I got up and ran as fast as I could away from the terrifying charade at lunch.

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

DUH DUH dUH DUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm being totally evil, but I gotta leave off here as school's going to start in 12 hours, and I have 3-year advanced math that I don't get at all. Next time on SFTFR: learn how Tifa nearly destroyed a Shinra facility and how she will get out of this mess. Also, Zack confronts Tifa with a proposal about Cloud and Aerith!!!!!


	3. A deep hole

Sorry for the late update, but as afore-mentioned, I have started school! Well, actually, I've started for weeks now, but was too lazy. I read so much online scanlations that my head's spinnin. Homework's pilin' on and all. Anyway's, Rufus's blackmail and Zack's proposal shall be explained here. And again, I'll try for longer chapters!!!

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

Chapter 3:

I glanced over my shoulder. No one was there. Good. Well, that was humiliating. I wonder how I'll be able to face the rest of the world from now on. I don't even have to worry about Rufus blackmailing me, anymore. Or never seeing another cherry-monogrammed Louis Vuitton clutch for as long as I live. But it didn't matter anyways, right? There was only one year of high school left before college. Apparently, even the worst students in this school could get into Duke or John Hopkins without even a waiting pool letter. The best, of course, went straight to Harvard scholarship. It wasn't even funny how easy it was.

I turned around at the end of the corridor and found a welcoming seat to catch my breath on. Luckily, after lunch hour, a lot of kids decided to leave so I was safe. It was the perfect time to plan my current position. I had just run out of a cafeteria for no particular reason as long as everyone but the Shinra group and I was concerned. Well, this meant humiliation and trouble.

Goddamn it, I'm in a deep hole.

Well, to be truthful, I didn't actually do that much of damage to Shinra 3 years ago (but I shudder to think about it). It was as afore-mentioned, three years ago. I remember well that on that fateful day, I was sent to find my father as he, being the poor excuse of a father he was, forgot his keys, and I was sent t deliver them. Boring right? Well, when I got there, he was in the middle of a busy testing which involved reading enough files to fill twenty years' worth of court records and then mixing strange, unnatural powders together with oils, and KABOOM-ing them. Daddy dearest, with his gloved hands full of jars, asked me to go and fetch another twenty years' worth of court-record filling papers after giving me a kiss on the cheek. However, he did not notice leaving any chemicals on my very new white sheer blouse. So as I stumbled into the specified document room, I noticed a small jar of strange oil lest callously on the table. At first, I ignored it, until I noticed a small label with J. Lockhart on it. It was my Dad's. Being the good ol' Tifa, I gently picked it up and along with the documents, carried it precariously out. Everything was going OK until my father suddenly ran into me and well-you guess it…

KA-BOOM!

As I was later told, this destroyed twenty years of minor records on different accounting cheques made by Shinra like, a billion years ago. I was lucky it was a billion rather than ten thousand (Shinra is so anal!!! I swear!!!!) as they had a banking conference the next day. Tifa the analyst will now conclude that since no one in this school ever went near Shinra, let alone entered it (as it was so tacky unless you were the President of it.), Rufus had an incredible amount of information to discredit me.

Again, goddamn it, I'm in a deep hole.

Well, that was all. I hopped along and spotted a safe, clean bench to check out my probably hideous appearance. I reminded myself to take it easy….calm down… and not… freak…

And then I heard a sinister voice say the dreaded word: Lockheart

Evidently it was Rufus, surprisingly alone and more looking ridiculously sophisticated. I gritted my teeth and replied the obvious answer: what?

"Hmm… let's see…" he began, " everyone at this school scorns anyone who works under me…so….what should I tell them? The truth about you? (By the way, everyone at this school thinks I'm a super genius who got in through, say, an English scholarship and has 234IQ, oh and, screw Rufus!!!)

"You'd better keep it to yourself!" I screamed, suddenly tense. "Or..or..I'll punch your nose into your-!!!"

"Hey, chill," he said calmly. " I have an idea. Why don't you do me a favor?"

"Why the hell should I?!!"

"So I won't tell anyone about your incident," he did really irritating air-quotes and flipped his hair.

I pondered over this. If I agreed, he would have immense power over me, but if I didn't…..

"Fine!" I said at last. "One thing only."

"Get me Scarlet, and you get off the hook. Oh and, by the way, we didn't have this conversation."

He turned, flipped his hair and strolled away.

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

How the fuck was I supposed to "get Scarlet" for that son of a-

Nevermind. He probably wanted to sleep with that tramp or something and just forgot to mention it. What the fuck was I supposed to tell Scarlet. Well, that's why ad-libbing was invented. On the bright side, though, this wasn't a huge request like, kill my father so I can be the real president or something. Asshole.

I composedly walked back to the school smiling bright as a supernova at all stares but quickly glared at them too. Luckily, there was still around twenty minutes of break time for me to find Aerith and the gang.

"Tifa?"

I jumped and almost killed the person behind me. Reluctantly I turned around. It was Cloud.

"I was just wondering what happened to you during lunch. Did you know that Rufus?"

Damn, the first time I saw him, he looked a bit strange, but now I could definitely tell that he was cute. Lucky Aerith. But wait, where _was_ Aerith? I thought of Zack immediately. Could she be cheating.

"Tifa?"

Oh yeah, Cloud was here. I quickly explained something about having extreme stomach aching conditions.

"You're lying. I just saw you talking to Rufus. You looked afraid."

Oooh!!! So cute of him to notice. Maybe if Aerith was cheating, so could Cloud. Gah! I've just met them and already I'm thinking of a love quadrilateral?!!!

"Hello..? Tifa, I know something's bothering you."

I didn't answer. That Rufus…I'll personally murder him someday. I noticed Cloud staring and turned away.

"That has nothing to do with you."

I turned away and ran. I can't explain to these narrow-minded rich kids right now. I gotta find some way to hook Scarlet up with Rufus. I gotta get to-

BAM!

…someone's chest?

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

Zack was staring down at me when I looked up. How many times can a girl be surprised in one day?

"Tifa."

"Zack! Are with Aerith? I'm looking for her!" I improvised quickly.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you the same question."

This was the time to pounce.

"Do you…do you have a…crush…on Aerith?" Approach the subject timidly and results I shall get!!!!!! Mwahahahahaha…haha?

Zack bowed his head, " that was exactly what I've been trying to ask you."

"You do know that I'm not a lesbian, correct?"

"Do you like Cloud?"

That was really a breach of privacy. But then again, hadn't I just approached him the same way?

"Well, he's cute but-"

"Do you want to date him?"

Really, there's something wrong with this guy. And here I thought that Vincent was the crazy one.

"I guesss…?"

"Well, I may have a plan."

Zack quickly laid out the plan. He gave me sufficient evidence that Cloud and Aerith were not lovers, but in fact, dating for benefits. With extreme skill and precision, he marked out the exact number of times that Aerith has kissed him on the cheek: twice. According to Zack, this was not the result of a healthy relationship and it was our duty to help them out, by separating and the dating them. We were now part of a club called GACA (get Aerith and Cloud apart.)

Briskly, he sauntered off, like nothing had occurred. He's got issues, but this may just work.

(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)(o.O)(--;)( )(.-)( .)

YAY!!! LONGER!!! This one's a little too fast-paced, but I haven't updated in forever and I plan on writing the Full Moon story (see my profile). Well, how do you think this story is? Which direction should it lead to? RR!!! Sayanora!


End file.
